


Will You Join In Our Crusade?

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Jehan's attempts to rally the public through poetry, or even to just explore what they are doing. Doing what he does best for his cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Join In Our Crusade?

We fight for freedom  
We fight for justice  
We fight for peace   
A world without spite  
We fight for the people  
We fight for the world  
We will fight to the death   
Using all of our might

We fight with knowledge  
We fight with arms  
We fight with a fire  
That burns in our hearts  
We fight with courage  
We fight with strength   
We fight with a passion  
That sets us apart


End file.
